


By The Lavender Field

by bloodycandyhearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycandyhearts/pseuds/bloodycandyhearts
Summary: "What's wrong?" he asks looking over at me, his hands in his lap. Mine are on my curled knees."Where are you from, Daichi?" I ask instead of giving him an answer."I can tell you're dodging the question." he says with a laugh that tells me he's trying to appear more easy-going than he's feeling.I supply an over dramatic gasp and hold one hand against my chest, "I would never do any such thing!"His smile eases into something more genuine."I grew up closer to the mountains, at the foot of them.""Did it feel different?" I ask, now completely serious.-Sugawara Koushi's life is good. Really good, actually. But very small. Sawamura Daichi might be able to make him see that through a new scope.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 10





	By The Lavender Field

I know the estate. It is beautiful. One day I will be the lord here, the land under my thumb. I'm just afraid that it is all I will ever know.

-

The sun shone golden in the afternoon, reflecting off of the inky pond, cascading through the leaves of the Willow. The gingham print beneath my thighs separated me from the grass, the taste of strawberry still sweet on my tounge. I can't help but sigh.

"What's wrong Sugawara-san?" Kageyama asks. I tsk.

"You really don't have to call me that." I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. "Can I ask you a question, Kageyama?" 

"Of course, sir." He says as he sits at attention, his hand gripping the ankle of his crossed leg. My stance is much more relaxed. I suppose I appear arrogant, leaning back on an arm, scoffing at the land my family has been blessed with, but...

"Have you ever been anywhere else? Have you ever been far away?" I ask, turning my gaze from the pond's bank to the younger boy on the blanket at my side.

His head cocks as he seems to ponder my question. "How do you mean? Like out of the country?" 

"Not necessarily, just far enough away to feel like you're not here. Not just into town. Away." 

"Well... My home isn't that far, but I've been to my other Uncle's village, which is quite far...." He looks at me, trying to read my face to see whether that was a sufficient answer.

"What was it like? Did it feel the same?" 

"... I don't think I know what you mean by that, Sugawara-san?"

I hold my sigh this time and stand.

"Okay, I was just curious. Shall we head inside," I shoot him a grin, "Or perhaps to the stables? I can teach you that new mount?" 

His eyes light up, and he looks so excited. 

"Oh my God, yes please, it looked so cool." He says, stars in his eyes. 

He gets up and I begin folding the blanket as he starts breaking down how he thinks I did the mount (He's not far off, he's a very talented horseback rider, not much longer until he's surpassed my knowledge.) 

"What if Hinata-kun's in the stables, though? Sure you wanna look silly in front of him if you fall?" I tease.

Kageyama's cheeks flush brightly and he jumps. "Uh!! I don't know what you're talking about!!"

I laugh at his reaction as we reach the nearby stable. 

"Oh! Sugawara-san!!" I am greeted by a short boy with an head of unruly orange waves.

"Hello, Hinata. Would you mind fetching Butterscotch and Blackberry for us while we change?"

"Umm, would you mind Hazel instead of Butterscotch? Daichi took her out for some exercise. I don't think he realized she gets enough from you." 

"Daichi? Who's Daichi?" I've never heard of a stablehand named Daichi.

"Oh he's new, he's been helping me with the horses." Hinata explains.

As he finishes his sentence I can hear hoofbeats approaching.

"Hinata can you tie her up please?" an unfamiliar voice asks from on top of a horse- my horse. 

I raise my eyes to watch him dismount Butterscotch. Oh wow, he makes it look indecent as his thigh - oh lord his thighs- swings over to meet the other on one side of the horse as he lowers himself off the horse and to the ground.

"So you must be the famous Daichi. May I call you Daichi?" 

"Oh, um, sure. I didn't catch your name, sorry?" He looks nervous and I can't tell if his nerves or the horse ride have him sweating. Probably the horse ride.

"Oh you can call me Suga. These two insist on Sugawara-san, but I am begging you not to. It's far too formal." 

He jolts and his eyes give me a once over. He's already seeing me in a new light as soon as he's leaned my name. And what that name means. Great.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He bows. "Sugawara-san! Junior, I'm assuming? Its my pleasure to meet you!" He's still bowing.

"Daichi-san?" he looks up at the call of his name "That's not necessary, please." I do my best to keep my tone light, and I think I'm successful, but something about the look on his face makes me think he sees how much I mean it.

"Oh- okay, Suga-san...?" He says the nickname like he's trying it on for size, not quite sure it'll fit and a bit uncomfortable in it.

I can't help the grin that breaks out across my features. "Well, nice to meet you too, Daichi-san. Just so you know, Butterscotch gets quite the exercise with me as it is."

He blushes. "Okay! I'll make sure to keep that in mind!" He gains a look of determination with his words.

"So just Blackberry?" Hinata asks from where he and Kageyama had been silently observing the interaction.

"Could you actually switch Butterscotch out for Hazel please? I don't want to overwork her." 

Hinata smiles and nods. 

"Okay!" he says, skipping off while he hums a tune.

"Oh! I should help him!" Daichi says as he looks my way and starts to bow.

"Nope. Please don't think that's necessary."

"Right!" He returns to standing position, "Well it was nice to mean you, Suga-san." He says before turning to help Hinata retrieve the horses. I catch myself watching him walk away. Hard to look away, really. Whoops. 

"C'mon, Sugawara-san, we should change. So about that mount..." Kageyama starts. I can tell he hasn't noticed my staring by the way he tumbles into talk of technique. Good.

-

I invite Daichi out for a ride the next day.

"I wanna see what you've got." I joke at him, mounting Butterscotch as he does the same on a chocolate colored horse named Mocha.

His laugh is hearty and genuine, "Well, I'm sure I'll give you a show. I don't mean to sound too sure of myself, but I've been riding since I was little."

"Is that so?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep, my dad taught me before I could even mount the horse myself." He says, flashing me a smile. He has a very nice smile. Everything about him is nice to look at, really.

I hum in response, "A man who's sure of his ability. I like that." I say, and woah. Maybe my voice was a little too flirtatious.

He blushes, but doesn't hesitate before saying "Oh?" and holy shit. Could he be flirting back? He does know I was flirting, right?

Now it's my turn to blush.

"Uhh," oh god I must look like a lovestruck puppy right about now, try not to drool, Koushi, "Yes! I like that very much." May as well commit.

His smile turns the slightest bit smug. That expression will be the end of me. God really does have favorites, and Daichi is at the top of that list.

"Well I hope you enjoy the view." okay he has to be flirting, right? Right?

I can't think of anything to say, but his eyes haven't left mine, even with the trot of our respective horses.

"I- I think I will." 

The staring contest continues, with him finally being the one to break the eye contact.

"Your full name is Koushi Sugawara, isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes. What is yours?" I ask, turning my gaze to the path ahead of me.

"Daichi Sawamura." 

"Wait, I've been calling you by your first name this whole time? My goodness, I'm sorry! Would you prefer Sawamura?" 

"Blegh." He makes a playfully disgusted noise, "No, thank you. I like the way you say my first name." He says, softly.

Oh. 

"Daichi?" he blushes, turning back to meet my eyes. "Well I suppose it's only fair you call me Koushi isn't it?"

"Oh! I couldn't possibly!"

"But what if I also like the way you say my first name?" Now I'm making no attempt to hide my flirtation.

He blushes harder, "Oh- Okay... Koushi."

"Now let's see those acclaimed horseback riding skills you claim to have, hmm?" 

His semi-cocky grin returns, "Of course, Koushi." 

That isn't the last time we go riding together.

-

The unabashed flirting continues over the next few weeks, but nothing has come of it so far. I'm not too ashamed to admit I've been keeping an eye out for Daichi whenever I'm near the stables. There's nothing wrong with staring, I'm just appreciating the view... is what I keep telling myself. Hopefully he hasn't noticed. 

"Sugawara-san? Sugawara-san!" Kageyama gently jostles my shoulder, pulling me from my line of thought.

"Oh. Yes, Kageyama?" I respond as I turn from the window pane I'd been staring out. You can see the mountains in the distance from the second story, and there are horses in the field below, though it's too far to tell their riders. There's snow on the mountain. I wonder, does it feel the same as the snow we get here?

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange the past few days..." Oh. So he's noticed. Maybe I should change the subject, but there are only two things on my mind as of late and... maybe I should just ask him.

"Do you enjoy it here, Kageyama?"

He thinks for a moment, "Well.. yes. The manor has been kind to me.. and of course I enjoy your company, cousin!" he looks nervous.

I half laugh, half sigh. "Well, I'm glad to hear that.. but I would like you to know you're by now means obligated to spend all your time with me, even if the official reason my parents took you on is as a 'companion' to me..." I should get to the point, "I sometimes wonder why you don't just leave." 

"Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you? You could always come back, and there's a whole world to see, and you could go see it."

He ponders this for a moment before he speaks "There's comfort in staying close. It would be difficult to leave."

I sigh. I've been sighing a lot recently.

"I don't dislike it here. This is where I'm meant to be, but... I want to know more. To experience more." I admit.

"Why don't you, then? I'm sure if you talked to your father he could arrange for you to take leave."

"I suppose." I leave it at that. What I don't say is that if I did that my experiences would be manufactured. I know it makes me sound privileged, I am very privileged. But isn't there beauty in struggle? I've never had to struggle. Is it weird that I wish that I have? 

I remain thinking like that as Kageyama excuses himself, probably off to see Hinata. I'm tired of pondering this. My mind wanders to the other thing taking up my head space recently.

Daichi.

He's much easier to think about. I haven't had much of a chance to interact with him aside from under the guise of horseback riding, but he seems very easy-going. It's... a very attractive quality, to say the least.

Perhaps this topic is something I could actually pursue.

I rise and make to exit the parlor, and at the base of the stairs I run into my mother sitting and speaking with a young blonde woman. I say woman, though she looks like more of a girl. Kageyama's age.

"Ah, Koushi! Your timing is impeccable. I was just about to send for you!" she says, her voice polite. She's sitting up straight, one of her more formal dresses on, the skirt pooled around her.

"Hello, Mother?" I say, a definite question in my voice as I put my hand on my mother's shoulder and turn my attention towards the blonde girl. She's wearing a semi-formal dress as well. I'm feeling wildly underdressed in my shirt, trousers and waistcoat

"And hello...?" 

"Oh! Hello, Sugawara-san!" her shoulders jolt up and she sinks into a bow even though she's sitting, "I am Hitoka Yachi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She says, still bowing in her seat.

"Lovely to meet you Yachi-san... umm...?" I don't want to sound rude by asking her questions, luckily my mother intervenes.

"Oh! Yachi-san and her cousin Kiyoko Shimizu are here to visit. I am very eager for you to meet Shimizu-san." Oh. That explains a lot. Ugh, I was hoping I had more time before this would come.

I don't respond. 

"Well, nice to meet you Yachi-san.. I'll be off." I don't hear my mother's attempt to stop me as the door swings shut behind me.

I don't mean to run. I didn't even think I was walking fast. But then I'm at the edge of the woods, the pond behind me, and I don't stop. I'm overreacting. I need to calm down. I keep running.

"Koushi?" I freeze at the voice and turn to see Daichi.

"He-Hello." My breaths come out heavy. Oh god he noticed. Well, no shit he noticed. I was just running like my life depended on it. I have to lean over, hands on my knees.

"S-sorry." I manage to gasp out. 

"Woah, woah, woah, you alright there, Koushi? Maybe you should take a seat." He says, his hands on either of my shoulders, guiding me to sit on the roots on a nearby tree.

I finally take a moment to gather our surroundings. We're in a clearing, golden sunlight shining down through the sparse trees. 

I look back up. Daichi lowers himself beside me, his brow furrowed with worry.

"What's wrong?" he asks looking over at me, his hands in his lap. Mine are on my curled knees.

"Where are you from, Daichi?" I ask instead of giving him an answer.

"I can tell you're dodging the question." he says with a laugh that tells me he's trying to appear more easy-going than he's feeling. 

I supply an over dramatic gasp and hold one hand against my chest, "I would never do any such thing!"

His smile eases into something more genuine.

"I grew up closer to the mountains, at the foot of them." 

"Did it feel different?" I ask, now completely serious.

He gives me a questioning look for a moment before answering, "In a way. It's not so.. formal. Also colder, of course."

"And your family?" 

"They're... the warmest people I know. I love them."

"That sounds amazing." I breathe. Now my head is between my knees and I'm trying not to freak out.

"Why are you asking me all this, Koushi?" 

I dont reply. I feel his hand meet my shoulder and look up to see him giving me the warmest look I've ever seen.

"I think that 'warm' quality you were describing is hereditary."

"Koushi." He says firmly, but also gently.

"I think my parents are going to try to have me get married." I admit.

"Oh, Koushi." he says, his empathy and concern scrawled all over his face. Normally a look like that would make me resent the person for pitying me, but Daichi wears it too well for me to be angry. He also looks like he means it.

A blush spreads across my cheeks as he brushes a rouge strand of hair off of my forehead. The things this man does to me.

"Do you know to who?" he asks, his hand still lingering near my face.

"I've never met her. Her name is Kiyoko Shimizu? She and a girl named Yachi-san are here to visit."

"Oh. That would explain the carriage."

"Yes." I have nothing left to say, and tears are still threatening to escape down my cheeks.

"Why dont you tell your parents that this isn't what you want?"

My breath hitches.

"I suppose I could, it's not like they aren't understanding people it's just... I don't want to disappoint them." my gaze is lowered, ashamed.

"Koushi." his calloused hand cups my cheek and guides my face to meet his gaze. 

"Uh... yes?" I ask. Now I'm too nervous to even remember I was about to cry.

"I don't think you could disappoint them if you tried." he says, his voice unbelievably steady.

I don't know what to say. We stay sitting that way for a few seconds, and when he makes to move his hand, I raise my own to stop him.

"Koushi?" 

I'm hugging him, pressing my face into his shoulder. His big arms wrap around me without hesitation, and he's so warm.

"Thank you, Daichi. I whisper." 

We remain like that for a while.

-

Finally, I gather the courage to return to the main house. Daichi walks at my side. The back of my hand brushes against his, but neither of us make any attempt to stop this.

Before we reach the door, near the bank of the pond, I say to him "I, um, think I have a crush on you, Daichi." I admit.

His gaze snaps from where it was watching the path ahead of us to stare at my profile and he stops midstep. I stop a few paces ahead of him.

"Really?" he asks. I can't read his tone, but he doesn't sound angry.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Forget that. Oh my god. Sorry. I've made you uncomfortable. Pretend I never said that."

He regains some of his senses.

"Oh! No, no, no, no! It's ah... mutual.... Just. Are you sure?"

It's mutual? I must look shocked. I try not to look overjoyed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Like. A really big crush." I say.

Now he's trying not to smile.

"Well... Would that be something you're interested in pursuing...?" he asks, unsure of himself.

"Um, duh. I'm won't, like, officially 'court' you or whatever unless you want me to... Unless you want me to?" I reply.

His gaze flickers between my eyes and my lips. Oh wow this is another expression on Daichi that's threatening to end me.

"I think we can discuss that later... Can I...?" He trails off.

"Can I kiss you, Daichi?" I ask him.

"Yes! I mean, yes. Yes you can, Koushi."

I raise one of my hands to cup his cheek. And I do. And it's... something else.

His lips are soft. Really, really soft. One of his arms wraps around me to allow his hand to support the back of my neck. My free hand clutches his, and he clutches it in return. His nose bumps into mine a little, but I don't mind. I don't think he could mess this up if he tried.

He pulls away to rest his forehead against mine.

"Was that... okay?" I ask. 

"Yes! More than okay!" He says.

"That was the uh.. first time I've done that." I say. I didn't think my cheeks could burn warmer than they had been, but apparently they can.

"Really? Could have fooled me. Not my first but quite possibly the best." He says.

"Oh, don't flatter me."

"I'm not!" he protests, and I give him a look, "Well. Only a little," he admits, abashedly, his cheeks also ablaze, "It was very good, though. I marvel to see where a bit of practice could get you." 

"Daichi?" I ask, very softly.

"Yes?"

"After I speak with my parents, would you like to go for a picnic, by the lavender field?"

"I think I'd love that." He says.

"Great." I smile and pull away from his warm body, despite my intense desire to stay at his side.

He backs away, "I should probably tend to the horses..." He says, his hand raised in a half wave.

I smile and turn to walk towards the house's back entrance. 

"See you later, then, Daichi."

"You too, Koushi."

The grin doesn't leave my face, as I enter the house, greeted by smiling mother standing near the window.

"Oh. You saw that, didn't you?" Oh no. What do I do?

"Yes. My dear Koushi, why didn't you just say something?" 

My nervousness turns to confusion.

"Uhh... I'm sorry?"

"I'll tell you what. Kiyoko-san doesn't seem very interested either. So why don't you go make some polite conversation and after she leaves we'll arrange for you to court that boy."

"You want me to court... Daichi? Like officially?"

"You don't have to unless you want to. But I think that would be best unless you want to continue to receive callers." 

"Oh um! Yes, okay, I'll discuss this with Daichi!"

"Wonderful. And Koushi?"

"Yes?" 

"I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

Her words and smile are genuine and my heart melts.

"I love you, too, mom."

"Now go tell Kageyama to come here. I'll have him explain the situation to.. Daichi, wasn't it?"

"Okay." 

Kiyoko ends up being very polite and understanding as I politely imply I'm not interested. 

"It's just, ah, I'm not really looking for a..."

She nods.

"Truth be told, I think there's this... boy... who..." she trails off, but I catch her meaning. She's blushing.

"Me as well, Shimuzu-san."

She smiles a small smile, still blushing.

I reach my hand out to shake hers.

"It's been lovely speaking with you." I say, standing up as she does the same.

"You as well, Sugawara-san. Hopefully we meet again. I have a feeling you would make a good friend. And please, call me Kiyoko." 

I smile, "You as well, Kiyoko. And please, call me Koushi."

-

The picnic ends up being pushed back to tomorrow, Kageyama communicating this to Daichi.

"He only looked a little disappointed, but he understands, don't worry. He also said he wants to court you." Kageyama the next day reassures me.

"He does?" I ask, incredulously, "Well. even less of a reason to keep him waiting."

"Of course not." Kageyama says with a sly smile.

"Pfft. Don't look so smug, I know you're just gonna go hang out with Hinata." I tease him.

He blushes furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Uh huh. You aren't fooling anyone, Kageyama."

He lowers his gaze. 

"Yeah, whatever, Suga."

I noticed the informal name he uses and it makes me smile. 

"Well. I'll be off." 

-

"You look amazing." I say to Daichi, and it's true. He's wearing the same tunic he always wears, but this pair of trousers looks slightly less worn than the other pair I'm used to seeing on him, and he's donned a waistcoat.

He makes the whole estate look different. The sun doesn't even seem like the same sun. The flowers are brighter. I think even the lavender is more fragrant. Oh wow, I think I must be... 

"Look who's talking." He smiles and pulls a handful of wildflowers all bundled together from behind his back.

"These are for you." he says, shyly.

My smile only widens, "Thank you, Daichi." I say, and he can probably hear the admiration oozing from my voice as I accept the flowers.

"Shall we be off?" he says, offering a hand, which I accept with my hand I'm not using to hold the flowers. His other hand holds a thick basket with a red and white gingham blanket draped over it.

"Nothing would make me happier." 

-

The picnic dates continue. Along with other dates. I am courting him, after all. Still getting used to that. A month or so later, I'm sitting with Daichi along the shore of the pond. His tanned skin looks golden in the sunlight, and his cheeks and lips are flushed from the kiss we had just pulled away from.

He turns towards the horizon. 

"See that mountain." he says, pointing, "That's the one where my family lives."

"Yeah? Do they know about us? You should take me there. Or something. Only if you want to!" 

He laughs his laugh that I love, (he really is God's favorite, I swear) and meets my eyes again.

"They do know about us. I wrote them not long ago."

"And?"

"They'd love to meet you." He says, smiling.

"Well, its mutual. I'd also love to see your hometown."

With Daichi around, a whole new lens has been put on the estate. But I'd still love to see other places. Experience other things.

"Let me take you, then. Soon." 

"I'd love that." I say, smile as wide as its ever been. "Show me the world."

"I'd love to." He says, and he kisses me again, just as warm and soft as the first time, but this time with so much more emotion. 

I pull away and whisper "I think I love you." 

"You think?" He whispers in return "I know I love you." he says, once again closing the gap between our lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my thought process in writing this was "I am going to write a fic that is SO self indulgent" so here we are. Also I have not written a fic since I was in middle school, so please be nice. Also, the setting is vaguely historical Europe but I did absolutely zero research so *shrugs*. Also I didn't have anyone beta this so take that as you will. Also also (last also) homophobia does not exist, mind ya business. (And NO this is not a horse-girl fic just because they go horse-riding.)


End file.
